This invention is directed generally to water treatment apparatus and more particularly to an improved apparatus in which water is magnetically treated as it is passed through a magnetic force field.
It has long been known that the magnetic treatment of water may be advantageous for various purposes. For example, the Faunce and Cabell U.S. Pat. No. 438,579 shows a device for the magnetic treatment of boiler feed water for the purpose of removing and preventing the formation of scale in the boiler. The recent Rigby U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,386 teaches magnetic treatment of water for the purpose of controlling or eliminating algae and bacterial growth. Presently known devices for the magnetic treatment of water sometimes employ an impeller secured within an electric field and within a water flow path. Portions of the treated water are recirculated through the electric field. Although such devices have successfully provided for the magnetic treatment of water, these devices have not been completely trouble-free and they are expensive to construct.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved magnetic water treatment apparatus and method for treating water.
A further object of the invention is to provide a magnetic water treatment apparatus with no moving parts and which does not require some recirculation of treated water through the apparatus.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a magnetic water treatment unit which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and efficient in operation.